Ieyasu Mitsunari
Written by: Delta History: A small child's screams could be heard at the doorstep of a small inn at the quadrant of one. The couple who owned the inn looked around for a while and then down to see a small child lying in a small wooden crib with a white blanket wrapped around it. The boy had black hair and powerful lungs that the couple could hear it from the comfort of their beds and the other tenants complained immediately. The woman took the child from the basket and carried him into the house to feed him some milk from a bottle. From the looks of the child, it was abandon from it's mother or father or possibly even worse. But the couple decided to take the child in as it's own and name him Ieyasu. One night... a man arrived to the place with steel gauntlets on his fists, when Ieyasu was five, and attacked the father, killing him with a few powerful punches in the ribs and rupturing his bodily organs. This was the first time Ieyasu showed hatred toward another. He took up his father's blade, hidden away in the room and murdered the attacker with a stab directly into his heart. Once he pulled the blade away from the attacker's chest, he fell to the ground and died. Ieyasu removed the gauntlets and tossed them away. He went over to his adopted father's body and wept along with his mother. Ieyasu went over to the body of the attacker and saw something sliding out of the top of his robe. He looked at it and dropped it on the ground..."Mama... that bad man has my picture... and he's in it and some woman. What does that mean?" The adopted mother never answered... Present day... Ieyasu had grown into a strong young man, able to fight swordsmen with his gauntlets that his biological father "left" to him. And he grew into such an angry young man as well. He would pumble men into bloody pulps until they were halfway dead. He rarely turned down a fight, unless the opponent was too pathetic to even lift a sword. Except for one who had a terrible mouth and no skill to back up his words. Ieyasu would travel from town to town in the first quadrant and always came back home near the endings of each week to help his mother again. Abilities: Speed Boxing: While focusing on his movements with his fist, Ieyasu is about to increase the speed of his punches. Whirlwind Punch Ieyasu throws a straight jab with either fist and admits a beam of light from them to a short range to cause damage to a direct enemy or multiple enemies. After, a strong wind fills the diameter of the blast outward to a certain amount range, depending on how powerful the beam was. Tiger's Roar: Ieyasu punches his fist into the ground and with his inner strength, causes the ground to crumble and rise up to harm the enemies surrounding him. Fighting Styles Enhanced Abilities future: Wind Affinity: After training and finding his own inner strength, he finds out that he has an Affinity for the Wind element. Learning how to harness his own inner element, greatly increases the strength of his Whirlwind punch or any other wind based techniques he may know later on as a fighter. Enhanced Whirlwind Punch: Ieyasu throws a punch and the light occurs, but under enhanced power, the wirlwind would create a tornado to his inner wind element and strength and throw his enemies for a loop, disable their weapons, and possibly tear them apart from the power of the wind.